The Way love travels
by daggers
Summary: It finally has ended, the war is over, and all those who he cared for as friends are dead. With a new start with his loving adopted family he starts over in America...Forks Washington to be exact HP/EC LM/SS SB/RL DM/PP
1. Chapter 1

A silent scream woke me from those haunting dreams of death. My hair was mated down from sweat and tears that continued to make their way down my face. I could hear the rush of footsteps headed to my room. I could feel my breathes becoming short as I remember the eyes of my beloved dead ones, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Cedric, and so much more.

"Cub?" the sound of my adoptive father calls to me as though he but a distance away.

Looking towards him I can see Siri holding Teddy, while Sev was leaning against the door way only Remy was near me. I don't say a word; I have yet to even speak to anyone since that fated night. Tears spring up as I see the men who stuck by me through it all, almost costing their lives in return…I should have left a while ago; they would only get hurt if I stayed close to them.

Through my hazy thoughts I did not notice my only best friend left come into the room and pulled me into a close hug. It takes much effort not to flinch away or pull my wand out on him.

"Oh Harry…we aren't letting you go no matter what you think, you are not a monster and their deaths were not your fault."

I shake my head no disagreeing with the words he is telling me, only to be interrupted, "use your words Harry." Draco admonishes me.

I bring my hands up to sign to him that I disagree with him, that I am a monster. I should have trained better, been stronger, or something. But no instead I let all those people die. It was no is my fault and it will always be my fault no matter how much someone tells me different. I can still see the horror on Mione's face as the ever curse full green light shot towards her, claiming her life as she fell to the floor dead. I can feel tears rising and my breathe becoming sharper with each intake.

"NO cub stop this right now it wasn't you fault and it will never be your fault now just breathe baby just breathe." Sirius cried giving Teddy to Remus as he joined his cousin on top of his son's bed, for that was what Harry was to him. Rubbing calming circles into his son's back trying to sooth the small boy.

"We're leaving in the morning baby, we'll start new all seven of us."

"**Where**?" I signed.

"Forks, Washington" Lucius answered, "I have a small branch out in Seattle and I don't want Draco or you in the City again, so Forks will work just fine." I nodded and as they began to go back to their rooms I grabbed Draco's pant bottoms, I could see him looking questioning at the me as i bit my lip, **"Stay?"** i signed. He was awarded a soft not as Draco scooted into bed with me.

Forks, Washington here we come….

Author Note: yes I started a new story no I'm not abandoning Daddy don't leave me. I just have minor readers block consisting of that story. I reread all chapters before post and I have come to the conclusion that by posting it I would be stuck as how to continue on to the next chapter but I have already started to rewrite it so never fear it will be here soon. =] thanks to all those who have waited patiently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat there watching as Sirius and Remus packed the last of our things. Teddy was asleep in the carrier Tonk's mother had given him. I both hated this house and loved it, it was my escape back and the beginning of my fifth year not even a year ago, but yet it held such haunting memories of the three of us. They weren't supposed to die not yet, we were going to get a flat together me and Ron before he had decided to finally ask Mione to Marry him. I wish it was me and not them sometimes, that maybe if I had died than they would still be alive.

"Well that's the last of it" Sirius sighed, braking me out of my thoughts as he magically shrunk all of our belongings down and proceeded to close down Grimuald Place. Watching from the front door I could see my father excited to finally leave his personal hell. Remy smiled from where he stood by the kitchen door.

"Well just two more stops and then we can finally leave," Remus smiled to his mate and children, or cubs as his wolf tended to call them.

**"Where are we stopping at?" **I asked getting the attention of Siri as he picked up Teddy and ushered us out of the house.

"It's a surprise Harry now grab hold of your papa we're going there right now"

Placing my hand into Remy's I felt the familiar sensation of being pulled through a tube as we apparated to where we were going. Opening my eyes I felt my body become cold as I gazed up at the lopsided house, one that I had spent many summers at during my Hogwart days.

"Harry" as though he was from a distance I could hear Papa calling for me, why…why did they have to bring me back here?

"Shh Harry it's going to be okay…shh." A familiar hand was on my back rubbing soothing circles, I flinch back as I piece together who it is, why is she touching me, she should hate me?

I pull back all together and try and run away, I have to get away I don't want to think, I can't think not anymore, never again. His orange room filled with quiditch posters of the Chuddley (sp?) Cannons. The wizards chest set that was always ready to go. I could feel my eyes burn as I hurriedly blinked them back before they would fall. A silent scream escaped my lips as I felt two strong pairs of arms in circle, as I try desperately to fight them off. I can feel two pairs of brown eyes staring down at me with sadness, and anger.

"It wasn't your fault little brother" the sound of George's deep voice startles me, as I feel Fred pull me closer.

"Shh Harry, we'll miss you." A soft kiss was placed on my cheek before I was pulled into a three way hug.

----Break----

"I'll miss you Dray." I can hear Pansy whisper to my best friend Draco and her boyfriend of three years.

"I'll write Pans…promise you and Blaise will have to come visit of course, perhaps for Christmas?"

"But of course Draco," I could see the tall tanned boy give a rare smile to his close friend, I feel as though I'm intruding on them, they've been friends since birth. When I see them I can't help but think of those I've lost, but before I can dwell on the thoughts anymore, I feel myself being pulled into a hug by Pansy

"Take care of yourself Harry and live, it's what they would have wanted." I feel myself stiffen in her arms.

I simply nod in response and give a strain smile to Blaise. I can see Draco come up beside me giving me notice that he's about to touch me. What have I done to deserve him he's leaving behind his best friend and girlfriend for me, a worthless person who kills all that get close. I can see them leave as we bored the plane, I find myself sitting in between both of my parents, my head resting against Siri, while he strokes my hair, something that I find calming. My eyes drift and the last thing I hear is the soft ' I love you pup' before everything goes dark.

Author note: sorry so short filler chapter something to just get up will have another update hopefully by the end of tonight, sorry it took so long I'm assistant director for my school play =] thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: flashback in third person

_Flashback Dream_

_"HARRY!" the sound of a young women's voice screamed as a flash of green engulfed her._

_"HERMIONE NOOO!" a young teenager cried out as he saw his best friend and sister die before his eyes by the same women who nearly stole his godfather away from him in his fifth year. _

_"Harry look out!" A cry came from behind him as he saw his best mate take a curse for him, lying there on the floor bleeding._

_"No one left Harry Potter, itssss your time to die now" The cold voice of his enemy sneered, his cold face laughing at the deaths of his loved ones. "Cruicio"_

_A scream tore from him as he felt the familiar pain, a thousand knives cutting into his skin. He was released only for him to be crucioed again, his screams filling the night air over and over again, allowing those left to know that their savior was being tortured. The same screams that urged the death eaters on, knowing that their master was wining._

_As the spell was once again lifted his words were horse and blood leaked from his mouth from where he had bitten his tongue, "Is that all you've got"_

_Pure anger filled the snake like face as he grew tired of the half blood before him, "Itsss time to die AVEDA KEDARVA" Two voices echoed around the clearing they stood in as green lights sped at both of them, the snake like man face filled with shock as the teenager had nothing but peace, peace that it was finally over, peace that he no longer had to live this life._

_A white light flashed before everyone blinding those who where close, screams' filled around them from the death eaters as they felt their master die._

_"H-harry" a small shallow voice called as his life was slowly leaving him._

_Not but a few yards away the boy he called for laid their unconscious, his life to fading away as the soul of Voldermort that lay inside of him died._

_Ron dragged himself to his best friend and brother coughing up blood with each movement, it was vital he got their in time, he could not let the boy he loved as his little brother die as well. Finally reaching him he grasped the limp hand, his hold weak as he became weak._

_"I Ronald Weasley give thee they life magic and soul, so it be"_

_A strangled cough came from the boy as his eyes fluttered, "R-Ron?"_

_"yeah…" his voice weak as he struggled to breathe_

_"Don't speak we'll get you help, oh Ron" tears fell from the emerald eye boy, his voice rough from pain as he tore his vocal cords from his screams. "You can't leave me Ron…please" a helpless sob tore from him as he saw how his best mate was dying._

_"Shh Harry it's going to be okay, shh…love yo-" was the last thing the red headed boy said as he took his final shuddery breath._

_A scream echoed through the clearing filled with pain, as sobs tore from the raven haired boy. "Ron wake up come on Ron we have to get up, please get up…please…I need you please…please don't leave me…it's all my fault, all my fault" where the final words the emerald boy spoke that night._

_End flashback dream_

"Harry!" I can hear a frantic voice call my name sounding like my papa, my eyes flutter open staring into confusion at the amber eyed man.

"Oh cub…" his thumb comes up to my face wiping the tears I cried during my sleep. I can tell we have landed; I slept through the whole thing as well as the transfer flights', knowing that someone had to carry me has me flinching.

"Everyone has left we can leave now." The strong voice of Lucius brings Remus out of his thoughts.

"Shall we then?" My father asks to the right of me.

A nod was the response I got from papa as we got up and pulled our carryon bags out of the compartment above us, my satchel; that's been there along my rough journey, was passed to me. I felt the presence of my father's hand on my lower back guiding me out of the terminal.

Looking out the window I saw the clouds that covered the sun from view, the rain that fell endlessly from the sky. Forks, one word came to mind…home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

_Mind speak_

Normal speak

Topaz eyes stared out at the starry sky, thoughts of the past week, and the day he smelled her where running amuck of things in his mind. He would soon have to go back to what he now thought of his personal hell, a hell he would soon have to go back to, only this time there would be something new awaiting him. The conversation he had when he came home continued to repeat it's self through his mind.

_Flash back_

_I'm glad you're back son" _

_"Welcome back brother" the soft voice of Jasper spoke softly_

"_Father…Jasper…I'm sorry Father"_

"_Do not let her get to you my son, things will get better" The calm man smiled softly to his "youngest" son._

"_Carlisle is correct Edward, someone is coming and he will forever change our lives and those around him" Alice smiled before she started humming and twirled to her husband, a soft smile gracing his features as well as he watched the one that completed him._

_End Flashback_

All he could do was wait for new day to come.

***

A few miles down the road, another boy sat there starring up at the same sky. He too was nervous about what the next day would bring. His parents tried their hardest to get the small teen out of his shell, something that did not work in anyone's favor. Soft tears trailed down the soft porcelain skin, memories slamming into him, until he was gasping for breath.

"R-Ron" the first word spilled softly through the blood red lips before he passed out from exhaustion.

***

"Harry hurry up we're going to be late!" I can hear the exasperation in Draco's voice as I grab my jacket and my satchel.

I mess up little Teddy's hair, who became my younger brother shortly after his mother died and Remus took on both roles as Sirius tried to help. I could see in their eyes that they both felt for each other more than they let on, something in which I thought was right for both my parents. I gave a swift nod to Lucius and Sev, grabbing my lunch I and followed Draco out to what looks like a Lamborghini, or in other words a nice shiny silver car.

"Get in love" Draco's voice broke my thoughts about his car.

I nodded my head and gave a soft smile, taking a deep breath I got in. It seemed like in no time we reached the new school, Forks High; it was simple and had nothing on Hogwarts. Shaking my head I cleared all thoughts of back there.

"Harry…I don't know if we have all the same classes, but I want you to know that if you need me don't hesitate to call me" I felt Draco clasp something around my neck, "just hold on to the pendent and think of me and I will be there in a heartbeat, I promise baby"

A soft blush graced my cheeks at the pet name he gave me, something that I can recall he has been calling me since we've gotten here. Draco was like the older brother I've never had. Tentatively I reached across and gave him a hug burying my face into were his neck met his collar bone.

"Come, we must get going to class."

Nodding my head I followed him to the small office, as we went inside I saw a brief glance of a pale boy.

**

"Thank you so much," Draco smiled to the secretary, he had what they called the "Malfoy charm" on. "Come Harry we have first period together."

I smiled at that, I didn't want to separate so soon from Draco; it stunned me that I could kill the most evil human in the world yet I felt apprehensive around a bunch of muggles. I could feel the stares around me something I was used to at Hogwarts only this time they stared because we where new and not because I was the boy-who-lived, and Draco the evil-Slytharin.

As we passed through the hallways I caught sight of the pale boy, talking to a pretty pixie like girl, I caught the last of their conversation before we entered the class room.

"It'll be okay Edward you will not harm her…_nor him"_

"Alice…"

"No Edward let him in forget about her"

The door shut and I heard no more, but it confused me to say that I was intrigued in their discussion. I saw the elderly woman sign out slips and point to two desks one in the back the other in the front. Draco pointed to the back and I nodded and proceed to it while Draco took the front. While I sat I noticed the in humanly beautiful girl, no goddess that sat next to me, I saw her give me a fleeting glance, it reminded me so much of the time with Draco and I when I shot down his friendship, but instead of a glare I got a small smile which had me blushing as I looked to my desk, missing the wide eyes of the other blonde who sat on the other side of her.

AN: Soooo sorry loves, just so much had happened, the play than finals a week later, than I had a month off to myself but now I'm working on another play called _You can't take it with you_, very funny I might add. =] But anyways I'm not too happy with this chapter it could have come out any way but eh oh well already working on the next chapter oh and I plan to update my other story soon =] thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Normal"

"**Sign language" **

"How is your day going so far love" Draco asked me as we sat down to lunch, so far it had been okay, the blond girl who sat next to me introduced herself as Rosalie, and her twin Jasper who sat next to her.

"**It's okie" **I signed as I watched everyone around us, I could see the table in the center was full with a loud bunch of teens.

"Ugh, it's that annoying chit Jessica from my bio class" Draco grumbled next to me as I looked to where he glared. The girl had brown hair; her clothing looked revealing as possible she sat next to a tall boy with dirty blond hair and on the other side was a girl who had a plain but natural beauty to her.

"Harry love you need to start eating unfortunately they don't give you that long of a lunch period."

I nodded and began to poke and nibble on the home made lunch Papa made me. Soon we were interrupted by the same girl who Draco had pointed out earlier.

"Hey Draco…oh and who is this cutie" the girl who spoke looked at me an leaned over revealing more of her womanly features. I looked away fidgeting under her leering glaze as I felt the hand on my knee letting me know that Draco would take care of it as usual, nodding to me to go back to my lunch and ignore the girl in front of us.

"My younger brother, now we're trying to eat is there a reason as to why you came over here in the first place?" His voice was barley concealing annoyance as he pulled his lunch out and put everything in order.

"Just came to say hello" she giggled, "and to invite you both to our tab—"

"Thanks but no thanks" Draco interrupted the annoying girl before she could finish her statement.

My gaze wandered until it landed on the table that Rosalie sat at, she smiled at me causing me to blush and look away.

"Oh those are the Cullen's…Rosalie smiled at you" she trailed off before picking up with what she was saying. "They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, although Mrs. Cullen is their aunt or something," she indicated to Rosalie and Jasper, "the small one is Alice, she's dating Jasper, Rosalie is dating the big one Emmet, and finally theirs Edward no one's good enough for him here." She frowned at the bronze haired one. "They all live together, it's so wrong, but I heard that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something."

"_Hello vampire" _I whispered into the bronze haired boys head. Watching as his eyes snapped to mine briefly before I tuned back into what the annoying girl was saying, a frown came across my face. That wasn't nice, I glared at her it wasn't her right to share that information to us.

"**I'm adopted"** I glared before gathering my things and stormed off.

"What…"

"You annoying chit who gives you the right to give away someone else's personal life, so what if she can't have children it was pretty nice of them to take in all of those kids in, now get lost you bloody twit." I heard Draco snarl as he followed me out the door.

How could she say those things, I'm adopted, did people talk that way about me. Did they know what happened, did they know what I did. I flinched as I felt the familiar hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him away, I couldn't do this. I couldn't live like this, a normal life with gossiping chits, hormonal teens. I wanted things to be the way they were before, before everything that happened, before Ron…I felt tears threaten to spill as I thought of my friend.

"Don't listen to her Harry, she doesn't know any better" Draco whispered as he pulled me into a hug despite my stiff nature.

I wanted Ron, I wanted him so bad. He was my rock; he kept me grounded throughout my life in the wizarding world. I hate that he gave up his life for me; he could have done anything with his life he could have been great as a keeper for the chuddly cannons like he wanted. He was my best friend my...no I wouldn't think of that I couldn't.

I shook my head trying to clear any and all thoughts of him. I could feel the tears and bile coming up, I tried pulling away only for Draco to hold me closer an tighter.

"Stay with me baby...shh stay with me."

Screams filled my head, I could smell the decaying of dead bodies surrounding me, I could feel tears fall faster. I needed to get out I needed to leave, I could see everyone, and everyone I cared for yelling at me, telling me it was my fault. Telling me it should have been me to die, not them. A dry sob escaped my mouth, I could no longer feel the strong arms wrapped around me. I was no longer in Forks, Washington, but back on the battle field. Both my best friends dying over and over again in front of my eyes.

***

Draco held his little brother in his arms as he carried him over to their car, carefully putting him in the passenger seat their bags long forgotten as he sped off back to their home, hoping that someone could help them.

AN: okay well the last play finished a while ago, prom this weekend. Sorry it took so long to update, cliffy I know but I'll update hopefully sooner than last time. An yes a lot more of the Cullen's in the up coming chapters. I should say this now, I write these chapters based on thought process so sometimes I don't always know what way the chapters will go, but thanks to those who reviewed =]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Sign language**

Normal

Disclaimer: btw I don't own either stories 

I laid there in my slight induced haze. I could hear several voices around me most of them soft, if a bit frantic and worried. My mind was a complete haze and for the first time I could not fathom as to why or how for that matter I ended up where I was at this particular moment. For the first time in a long time I had no clue as to what was going on around me, the sounds of a steady beat, and the smell of sterilized air told me I was in a hospital of some sort. The feeling of something in my throat breathing for me had me griping the bead sheets in fear. Fear of what was going on and what would happen. Silent tears made their way down my face, my eyes firmly shut as to block everything from view…as well as reality.

** Several days earlier**

The sound of an engine roar had the occupants of the rather large house come hurling outside. A frantic blonde called out to them as he rushed to the other side and tore the door open and pulled out the small youth.

"Draco…what happened?" Remus gasped as he saw his cub being lifted out of the car and carried into the house.

"Some chit was talking about someone's family and Harry got upset…oh Remy he just…he" A helpless sob tore from the pale blonde, as he stared down at the boy he considered his baby brother. Lucius wrapped a strong arm around his son's shoulder pulling him close trying to comfort the frantic teen.

Severus was scanning the boy that had somehow wormed his way into his heart feeling his heart quicken as he scanned for any irregulars that needed attention beyond his abilities. As soon as the scan was finished, Harry started to convulse.

"Sev…Sev what's happening?" A frantic Remus yelled as he cradled Teddy close to him.

"I-I don't know." The man whispered as they all watched helplessly.

After some quick thinking from Sirius's part he had called an ambulance something that he had learned from Lily about the muggle world on healers. He was helpless to what was going on, they all were but he knew that if they didn't do something now; his son would be a lot worse later on.

It was a few hours later that they found themselves in the hospital, with a Carlisle Cullen looking after the boy that changed all of their lives in one way or another. It was Teddy that caught on to the man who smelled different, his cute little nose scrunched up at the man who was talking to his daddy. The small child had no way of telling why this man smelled strange.

**Present**

Panic started to set in as I desperately tried to breathe around the tube, something that I found impossible. The beeping I heard earlier started to speed up, it was only later I found out It monitored my heart, I could hear everyone turn towards me as well as some quick steps from someone who sounded unfamiliar to my ears.

"- Black…Mr. Potter-Black…Harry I need you to relax, there is a tube that is helping you breathe on your own if you calm down I can take it out. Just squeeze my hand twice if you understand." The topaz eyed man spoke calmly trying to get the young youth down. He understood now what Alice had told him about speaking calmly and softly to a panic induced teen.

The pressure on his hand broke him from his thoughts as he smiled softly, "Okay on the count of three I want you to cough out strongly that's going to make the tube come out easier you might feel some slight discomfort afterwards but in time it will get better I promise. Now one…two..three."

With that I coughed feeling the breathing tube came out swiftly causing me to cough harshly as fresh air hit the back of my throat. It hurt a bit, but something I wasn't used to already. I could feel a cup at my lips and I drank gratefully feeling the cool water sooth my throat. Opening my eyes I was met with his topaz eyes. They were so similar to those that I had seen earlier from his adopted children, it was in that instance that I knew there was more than meets the eye about the Cullen's and the Hale's.

"Harry…" A familiar voice reached out to me as I turned I was met with the worried blue steel eyes of my Dad.

"**Hey daddy." **I signed using the hand that wasn't hooked up to all the wires attached to the back of my hand and the crook of my arm.

"Oh baby." Sirius sobbed as he rushed forward. "Don't ever do that to me…to us again."

I could feel his tears hit my cheek as he petted my hair back; smiling softly up at him I looked around the room I could see Lucius comforting Dray, while Sev appeared to be indifferent but I could see the worry in his eyes. Papa was holding Teddy close to him, tears falling down his face as well. I beckoned him closer in which he smiled and brought his hand to my face, his thumb swiped under my eye. It was that I realized that I to was crying.

"We need to keep him here under observation for a couple of days but in due time he will be allowed to go home and I suggest rest up than maybe in a week if you are up to it return back to school. We are going to prescribe you anxiety pills that should help if you have another panic attack. If there aren't any questions I'll just leave you up to it than and come back later to check up on how you are doing, just relax Mr. Potter-Black." With a soft smile at me I watched the doctor leave, sighing I closed my eyes feeling suddenly tired. With soft comforting words from my family I drifted off into sleep.

**

It was over the next two days that I was carefully monitored to make sure nothing had happened to my heart or my brain. I felt cabin fever towards the end with the constant smothering of everyone and seeing the same white walls every time I woke up. When I was finally released I could feel the bright smile on my face, the thought of finally leaving this place behind made me happy. I was a bit peeved after the doctor told me that it was my fathers who would be the one to give me my pills as it was easily able to get addicted in the beginning, as well as that I would have to seek counseling to cure me of my anxiety attacks.

"Alright Mr. Potter-Black, you're are officially free to leave the hospital." The sound of Dr. Cullen's voice broke me from my thoughts and I smiled up at him.

"**Thank you" **I signed, in which he smiled back at me and replied with a welcome. It surprised me at first that he understood sign language but he later told me that he once had a patient who could not hear nor speak and it was then that he had learned.

"I shall see you in a few weeks to make sure that everything is going ok." With that he left, Papa came into the room to collect me, it was decided that he would take me home, since Lucius and Severus had work and Draco school. Sirius was at home waiting with teddy as well.

"Ready cub?"

"**As I'll ever be," **I smiled up to him as I stood and proceed to walk out of the hospital, glad to be finally gone.

**

I could feel myself going crazy with boredom while staying cooped up in the house, under normal circumstances I don't think I would mind not having to go to school and be in large areas of population. Something I still feared, the pills I was given helped some but Severus was on creating a potion that would be more affecting.

But it was now that I found myself wondering the forest that covered our backyard, it reminded me so much of the time I last spent a large amount of time in them, but in another place, another time. I could feel memories trying to rush back into my thoughts, shaking my head and squeezing my eyes I willed the thoughts to go away. For just a few minutes I wanted to be normal, a normal Harry. Not the boy who burdened those around him.

The sudden snap of a twig jolted me as I looked around me. I fell into a tense stance memories of war rushed into me. My wand whipped out but slightly hidden so as not to alert to whomever was out there. I ducked behind a tree crouching down as I listened intently as to whatever might be coming; another snap of a twig had me on edge. Tensing even more I concentrated hard trying to sense what might be coming. Slowly I reached out with my magic to get a sense of feeling, it was then I relaxed some as I felt the energy of a deer, smiling to myself I felt slightly foolish but still slightly unnerved.

"Why aren't you a pretty thing?" The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I felt the sudden cold breath hit me.

An: hehe cliff hanger I'm sorry well I'm at college now trying to desperately catch up on everything that I left undone…well I will be updating faster I found my muse again for this story already starting on the next chapter, the beginning of this is more of a filler but the third part of it is where the real story begins. Hope you are ready for some twist and turns  Oh ya sorry for any spelling mistakes, and if you catch anything just let me know one day I'll go back through the whole story and fix it all Love you guys. An thanks for the adds/favorites/Reviews/and author alerts!


End file.
